No Longer Children
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Oneshot. EllisXSheila. Major lemon! You've been warned!


**I did post this story on DeviantArt, so if you've seen it before, you'll know where. I'm not very skilled in lemons, so cut me a little slack. Hope y'all like it! Once again, I don't own L4D2, but do own Chris, Alex and Sheila. WARNING!: LEMON RIGHT AHEAD! **

Ellis groaned in boredom as he paced across the roof of our team's stronghold. It was an old apartment building we found in New Orleans. We were planning on using as a temporary shelter. Sheila and Ellis were stuck on sniper duty while the rest of us barricade the lower windows and doors from any zombies. Sheila wasn't complaining about sniper duty; in fact she liked it. She loves sniping zombie heads. A sniper was her favorite gun and she was a dead eye shot with one in her hands.

Ellis, on the other hand, was bored as hell. He wasn't a very sharp shot, but at least he got to help Sheila blast a few zombies. In his head, Sheila was too good of a shot. It made him feel…wimpy. However, he smiles every time he sees her shoot her sniper rifle. He never felt this way towards any other girl, aside from Zoey, who was dating his own little brother. Sheila was just as good as Zoey. Maybe even better.

Ellis sighed as he removed his cap and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Pretty damn hot out here, huh, Sheila?"

She looked over her shoulder and replied, "Yeah. It sure is."

He fixed his cap as he groaned, "I'm bored. You?"

She shook her head as she looked through the scope, "Naw. I'm fine. I'm a very patient person. I used to go deer hunting with my dad when I was a little kid. Gained sniper skills and patience on those trips."

Ellis smiled, "You deer hunt? No way! Wow…" his voice trailed off a little as he stared at her.

She continued, "Yeah. Many guys laughed at me though."

He gasped, "Why?"

She turned around and sighed, "Many guys think I was an innocent little girl who couldn't handle a gun. It pissed me off. Thanks to Chris, I was able to prove those punks wrong."

He smiled a nice heart-warming smile, "Any girl that can shoot is awesome in my book…especially those who can handle a sniper."

She smiled back at him, which made his heart do flips. "Thanks, Ellis."

He blushed and began to look down to hide his face. He thought he could conquer his shyness problem, but sadly, it overcame him! Why was he suddenly getting so shy? He's been with Sheila for a week or two, so he must've gotten used to her by now. Maybe new feelings and urges are beginning to surface.

She giggled, "You are a shy guy some times, Ellis."

He blushed harder and he spoke, "I know, Sheila. I don't mean to be, but it likes to overcome me when I'm around cute girls."

Sheila blushed, "If it made you feel better, I think you're very cute. I knew it from the first second we met."

He looked up, risking his red face to be seen by Sheila. "Really?"

She nodded as she walked over to him and sat next to him on an old crate. "Of course. I would never lie about things like that."

He smiled and replied, "Well, I think you're sweet, funny, caring, beautiful, smart…" He was cut short when he felt Sheila's lips softly pressed against the skin on his cheek. His heart stopped for a few seconds as every nerve in his body went numb. She just kissed him! Even if it was just a peck on the cheek, it was still a kiss! He looked at her with an ecstatic smile on his face. "Wow."

She giggled at him and replied, "Thanks. You make me happy, Ellis. And hearing you say all of those things about me, I…I couldn't control myself. Sorry."

He wrapped his arm around her back and replied, "Don't worry about it. To be perfectly honest, I've never kissed a girl before. I tried once and I panicked."

She snuggled into his side and asked, "Dare to try again, Ellis?"

He gulped. Is he ready to kiss Sheila? Inside his head, he's panicking like a teenager finding a zit on picture day. However, in his heart, he was ready to take that step forward. He took a deep breath as he faced her. "Yeah."

Sheila and Ellis locked eyes as they got closer to each other. Ellis began to panic in his head, but Sheila gently removed his cap and ran her fingers through his think, brown locks of hair. He relaxed again, just in time to connect his lips to hers. If his body was a fireworks factory, he would've exploded with happiness and pleasure. His first kiss of his life with the woman he loved. He pulled her up into his lap and deepened the kiss. Nothing could spoil this moment.

She pulled away with a playfully grin on her face, "Feeling a little hard, eh?"

Ellis blushed deeply as he sheepishly chuckled. The kiss indeed aroused him. "Now I know how Nick felt when he got hard."

Sheila laughed at the memory, "I know. That was funny. However, I can help you bring it down if you want."

He froze, "You mean…to have…sex?"

She nodded shyly, "Yeah. If you want." She began kissing him again, causing him to moan. He held onto her as he kissed back, matching her strength. She moaned and let his tongue slip into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as they were swept up in pleasure. Ellis's tongue won the wrestle and reaped the fruits of his victory. They separated to breathe, while Sheila whispered in his ear, "I love you, Ellis."

He beamed, "I love you too, Sheila. Yeah. Let's do it."

They heard footsteps approaching, so Sheila scrambled off Ellis's lap and he did his best to make his erection less noticeable. Ro and Alex walked onto the roof and saw Ellis sitting on the crate and Sheila near the edge, looking down at the street.

Ro said, "Ok, you two. Alex and I are going to take over for awhile. You guys can go into the apartment right now and grab a bite if you want."

Sheila turned around and nodded, "Thanks, Ro. And thanks Alex. We do need a break from the sniping."

Ellis added, "Yeah. We need a good break. Maybe I'll take a nap or something."

Sheila winked at Ellis, whose knees began to wobble. Both of them made their way down into the building and saw Coach in the hallway, munching on a Hershey bar. He saw them walking by, so he just nodded to acknowledge their presence. Sheila waved as they walked down the hall to a vacant apartment. It was used, but it wasn't trashed either. Whoever owned it evacuated when the infection hit. Sheila placed her sniper on the couch while Ellis looked for the bedroom. He found it and grinned.

"Hey, Sheila. I found it", he called to her. She walked behind him and smiled.

"This is it", she thought. The moment of love and devotion. She and Ellis are going to second base. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began kissing him on the neck. He chuckled as he ran his hands down her arms. He's madly in love with this girl and he couldn't think of a better way to prove it to her. He was going to lose his virginity to her. That's the ultimate love in his opinion that doesn't involve killing Tanks in her honor.

Ellis quickly realized that he needed protection. He blushed and told Sheila, "I'll be right back. Just wait here." She nodded as she released her hold on him. He squeezed by her and ran into the hall, panicking. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What am I going to do? Where can I get a rubber in a middle of a zombie apocalypse?" Then he suddenly remembered that Nick had one in his wallet. Ellis wondered why he would need one. Nick isn't getting lucky; Ellis is!

He opened the apartment door that Nick was staying in and snuck inside. He had to be as quiet as possible. He spotted the con man snoozing on the couch with his Assault rifle in his lap. Ellis saw his wallet poking out of his right pocket, so Ellis quietly reached for it. He saw Nick mutter something in his sleep, so he froze.

"Damn zombies…" he muttered until he fell back asleep. Ellis exhaled quietly as he grabbed the corner of his wallet. He gently pulled it out and it fell onto the floor, making a tiny thud. Nick stir slightly, causing Ellis to stare wide-eyed frozen in one place. If Nick woke up, he would be in deep shit.

Thankfully, Nick just turned over a little, being careful of his rifle. Ellis picked up the wallet and swiftly snuck to the door. Once closed, he exhaled loudly as he opened his wallet. The condom was in a secret compartment inside, which was easy to find. Ellis grinned as he plucked the Trojan out, "I guess playing 'Assassin's Creed' has finally paid off."

"Hey, Ellis. What are you doing with Nick's wallet?" a voice startled him. He turned around quickly stuffing the condom into his pocket. He faced his confronter: me.

He sighed as he placed his hand on his heart. "Oh Jesus, Chris. You scared me."

I shrugged, "Sorry. What are you doing, my friend?"

He replied, "Nothing. Can you take Nick's wallet?"

He shoved it into my hands as I answered, "Sure."

He grinned, "Thanks. He'll kill me if I tried to give it back. Thanks again, Chris. You're a real pal." He gave me a pat on the shoulder as he walked back to his apartment.

I opened the wallet up and saw that the condom was missing. I looked back towards Ellis, who walked inside. I smirked, piecing the situation together. I slipped the wallet into an empty pocket and quipped to myself, "I said I'd take it. I said nothing about giving it back. Heh, heh."

Ellis looked through the peep hole and saw me walk by and into my apartment. He sighed in relief. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the condom. Every step he took, his heart accelerated with excitement and nervousness. He's about to have sex with the girl of his dreams and he's pretty sure he'll screw something up. He took a deep breath as he walked into the bedroom.

"Hey, I've got a condom, She….." his jaw hit the floor. Sheila was lying on the bed naked. She giggled at his wide-eyed speechless expression.

"Hey, Ellis. Like what you see?"

He rapidly nodded his head. He's seen naked women before, thanks to the Internet, but never a real one, wanting him. His erection came back, poking through his pants. Sheila blushed a little, giving him a finger taunt, ushering him to come to her. He mentally slapped himself in the head in order to get his body to move. He walked to the edge of the bed and Sheila met him half way. He sat down, still speechless as she removed his cap again and moved in for a kiss. Her lips were so soft against his. She placed one of his hands onto one of her boobs. He caressed it gently, causing Sheila to moan. Ellis quickly got his mind in the right place. "I'm going in!"

He pulled away and pulled his Bull shifters tee off, showing his small fit body. Sheila stared at him with a lustful look in her eye. Sure, she has seen his chest during our strip poker game, but she wasn't going to say anything in front of everyone else. "Damn, Ellis. You're so hot!"

He blushed, "Thanks, Sheila. You're sooooooooo beautiful."

She giggled at him and watched him kick his shoes off and work on his pants. He had to stand up for a second and he slid his pants down to his ankles. He pulled them off and tossed them to the side of the bed. He took a deep breath as he slid his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers. Sheila watched as he pulled his Harley-Davidson boxers off, revealing his erect penis. She looked at it with amazement. It was approximately seven inches. An average size in her mind.

Without thinking twice, she took a hold of it, shocking Ellis for a second. She began to gently slide her hand up and down along it. Ellis watched as pleasure began to build up in his penis as she continued to give him his first hand job. Sheila was hoping that he was enjoying it, but her uncertainty was dashed as she looked up at him. He had a massive grin on his face, breathing a little fast. She smiled as she went a little faster. Ellis's hands grabbed the sheets on the bed as he did his best to restrain himself from going sex-crazy.

Apparently, Alex and Ellis were sons of a nymphomaniac. After Ellis and Alex were born, their mother never told them about her crazy past, so they were in the dark until they learned it for themselves. Alex embraced the life of being a player, but Ellis had a more traditional way of love: find the girl of your dreams and take it one step at a time. However, now, his sex-crazed urges are getting harder and harder to fight against. He loved every second of his hand job, but if he didn't restrain himself, he'll go crazy and get rough. The last thing he wanted to do.

He moaned as he said, "Let's do it."

She looked up and nodded, "Ok. Be gentle."

He nodded as Sheila lay on the bed. Ellis crawled over her and took a second to admire her beauty. Perfect, he thought. Untouched. All his. He let his nerves slow down as he took in his girl. He took the package and tore it open. He pulled the condom out and rolled it onto his penis. He exhaled as he steered his cock into her. She winced in pain, causing Ellis is freeze.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

She nodded, "Yeah. Chris told me it hurts the first time. I'll be fine."

He quipped, "She would know about it, huh?"

She chuckled, "Yeah. Back in the days of Marshall. Anyway, take it slow."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Of course."

He pulled out a little and pushed in. Sheila gripped the covers on the bed as pain engulfed her lower body. She was close to tears, but she avoided crying. If she shed tears, Ellis will feel guilty for hurting her. After a few seconds, the pain dulled a little and a little bit of pleasure emerged. It didn't take long before blood and cum erupted from her vagina. Ellis came as well, but thanks to the condom it didn't go inside her.

Ellis rolled off Sheila and onto the floor. She looked over the edge and giggled. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He sat up and grinned, "Never better."

She smiled as she gave him a small kiss. He smiled and placed his head on the edge of the bed. Sheila played with his hair as they stared into each other's eyes. They are no longer children; they're all grown up. For that moment, everything was perfect. Nothing could spoil it.

"Sheila! Ellis! Fall out, guys!" Coach barked as he banged on the door of the apartment. Both lovers were startled out of their paradise.

"What the hell?" Ellis groaned.

"Coming, Coach!" Sheila called back. Then she whipped her head towards Ellis, "Come on. We need to act like nothing happened."

They threw their clothes on and bolted out the door. However, Sheila could hardly stand up straight, thanks to the blood and pain from her vagina. Ellis looked fine, aside from the shortness of breath and his ruffled up hair. Luckily, he wears his trucker hat on a daily basis. Both of them were extremely giddy, which could lead to the truth.

Everyone gathered in the hallway. Nick was awake from his nap, Ro and Alex were back from the roof, Coach finished his fifth chocolate bar and I, well…you can use your imagination.

"Alright. The sun just set, so I guess we need to hold out here until sunrise", I concluded.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Well that's a given, Chris. I woke up for that?"

I smirked, "Check your pockets."

Everyone (except Ellis) looked confused as Nick stuffed his hands down his pockets. His eyes widened as he growled, "Give me my wallet, Chris."

I shrugged as I pulled the wallet out and tossed it to him. "You'll find almost everything inside."

He cocked his eyebrow, "Almost?" Then he shuffled through his wallet. Ellis and Sheila gulped.

Before Nick got to the secret compartment, I walked by him and said to Ellis and Sheila, "Let's talk turkey." I wrapped my arms around their shoulders and forced them to walk to the end of the hall and around the corner.

Once we were out of ears shot, I cut to the chase. "I know what you did, Ellis. Stole Nick's wallet, so you could get the Trojan out of it, so you and Sheila could finally have sexual intercourse."

He opened his mouth to snap, but I glared at him, "Let me talk. I'm quite proud that you thought of her for using protection. Good boy…err…man. I won't say a thing about it", then my tone grew icy and threatening, "but if you dare hurt her or take advantage of her, I will hunt you down and fill you with lead from my Magnum. Got it?"

He nodded as he grabbed Sheila's hand. She leaned against his side, causing Ellis to smile. I nodded as I finished, "Well, that's it. Let's go back."

Sheila asked, "Is the threat truly necessary?"

I nodded, "Of course. Call me protective."

Ellis rolled his eyes, "You would be a good mother."

I gritted my teeth, "No thanks. No kids for me."

Sheila quipped, "You'll never know. I never thought I'd ever fall in love and yet, I have the best guy in my life." Ellis smiled as he kissed her forehead. I smiled. My friend is in love with a sweet Southern guy. I hope the best for both of them. What a sweet couple.


End file.
